Dinner and Questions
by WriteMyDreams7
Summary: Kei decides to treat Toshi and Sho to dinner, but Sho sees a woman with a baby in the restaurant and much to Kei's horror, he wants to know where babies come from.


**Dinner and Questions**

Started April 14, 2010

Finished May 3, 2010

Kei took Sho and Toshi out to a special restaurant since they need a treat

Both happy and excited, order their food and while waiting Sho sees a woman with a baby, asks Kei where babies come from. Toshi is curious too and asks for more information

Kei gets all flushed and awkward, tries to explain very vaguely

Sho asks if they can have a baby since Kei said that people who love each other have babies when they're grown-ups

Kei turns super red and is all "No!"

Sho is hurt and starts to cry since Kei won't sleep with him, go to a brothel with him, or have a baby with him. Everyone around them staring, Kei blushing and puts his arm around Sho to try to comfort him/shut him up

Sho calms down and feels better, hugs Kei and tells him he loves him

Kei: *smiles* Love you too Sho-chan *kisses the top of his head*

Toshi wants more details about where babies come from, but is distracted by the arrival of their food so shuts up and starts eating

Kei groaning, tells them to eat their food and he'll tell them when they're older. They keep eating and Sho is tired later, almost falling asleep in his ice cream. Kei gives him a piggyback ride home and puts Sho to bed, has Toshi go to bed too, tucks Sho in then leaves them to sleep

Kei looked through his jar of money, checking his wallet too. He had enough money to pay the rent, keep his "children" fed, and get new clothes for them. He even had enough leftover to treat the boys to dinner. Sho and Toshi had never eaten in a real restaurant before, and it'd be fun to give them that experience. Kei didn't expect Shinji to be interested in tagging along since the boy had never liked him. The only reason Shinji tolerated his presence was because Kei could protect the younger kids and provide them with money.

The vampire stuck some more bills into his wallet and tucked it into his pocket before heading out into the living room. Toshi and Sho were wrestling playfully on the floor while Shinji watched. Sho was losing, and he squeaked as Toshi landed him on his back and pinned him down against the carpet.

"You lose again, Sho! You suck at wrestling," Toshi grinned.

"Oh wait until he gets older, he might beat you then," Kei said.

"Kei!" Sho shoved Toshi off of him and got to his feet, running over to hug the vampire. Kei returned the embrace, ignoring Shinji's scowl. The eldest boy never liked seeing Sho get close to Kei.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" the vampire asked, smoothing Sho's messy hair out of his eyes. "I have some extra money."

Sho looked confused. "Go out to dinner where?"

"A restaurant."

Sho's face lit up. "Yes! Where are we going?"

Toshi came over to them. "Yeah, Kei. Where?"

"I'll let you pick." Kei didn't care about restaurants since he didn't need to eat. Human food did nothing to sustain him, so it was up to the children to decide where they would eat.

"Nii-chan, are you coming too?" Sho asked eagerly.

Shinji made a face. "I have other plans." He met Kei's eyes with a cold glare, challenging him to ask what his plans were.

Kei didn't bother to argue with him. Shinji was beyond his control. The vampire could regulate the boy's life in some ways, but he couldn't – and wouldn't – force Shinji to come with them. "All right, don't stay out too late."

"I won't," Shinji replied shortly as he averted his eyes.

"Why can't you cancel your plans?" Sho asked, sounding disappointed that his older brother wouldn't be joining them.

"Because I've had them for awhile."

Sho sighed, and Kei patted his head. "Go get your shoes so we can leave." Shinji had made his decision and nothing Sho did would change his mind.

"Okay." Sho pulled back and went over to the door with Toshi. The boys tugged on their shoes while Kei followed, slipping his feet into his own shoes. Toshi left the apartment, but Sho waited until Kei had gotten his keys and locked the door before following his friend.

"Wait for us, Toshi!" Kei admonished, catching up to him. Over the few months he'd been with the children, he'd managed to scrounge up enough money to afford an apartment in a decent neighborhood. They could walk at night without having to worry too much about being attacked, and it was near a good part of town. Still, Kei wanted the kids close by.

Toshi waited obediently. "So what are you hungry for?" Kei asked.

"Pizza!" Toshi replied eagerly. He was always eager to have pizza.

Sho made a face. "I don't want to eat pizza again."

"Toshi, we've had pizza three days in a row. I think Sho's getting tired of it so let's go somewhere else. Why don't you pick, Sho?"

The younger boy looked thoughtful. "Hm… I know! I want to eat seafood. I haven't had shrimp in ages."

"Let's go find a seafood restaurant then."

"I know one! I pass by it a lot; I've heard the food is amazing," Toshi said.

"Where is it?" Kei asked.

"I'll show you." Toshi took the lead, and Kei followed with Sho. They soon entered the shopping district, and Toshi brought them to the restaurant. Kei felt a bit worried as he studied the exterior. This was a nice restaurant so it was probably expensive. Hopefully he'd be able to afford the meal.

Kei pushed concerns about price out of his head. He wasn't eating, so he should be able to pay for the kids. "Come on, let's go in." He led the children inside, and they didn't have to wait long until a waitress seated them in a comfortable booth.

Sho slid in first, patting the space next to him. "Sit with me, Kei!"

"All right." The vampire claimed the seat next to him, glancing up as the waitress placed menus in front of them.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Could you give us a couple minutes?" Kei knew the kids weren't ready to order yet.

"Sure, I'll come check on you again soon." She walked away, and Kei opened his menu, looking for the drinks. Toshi and Sho were studying theirs, and Sho glanced up at him.

"Kei, are you going to have anything?"

"I'll probably just have water."

Sho looked disappointed. "You don't want to eat anything?

Kei winced a bit. "This type of food can't satisfy me, Sho."

The child nodded. "Okay then… I'm ready to order. What about you, Toshi?"

"I am. I hope I have room for dessert too. This ice cream sounds good!"

Kei smiled softly. "I'll treat you two if you're still hungry."

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, coming up to them.

Kei nodded. "You first, Sho."

"Um, I'll have the fried shrimp with a side of noodles. And root beer!" Toshi ordered something similar but with rice instead and a mountain dew. Kei didn't let them have too much pop since it wasn't particularly healthy, but he'd let them have it as a treat.

"And for you?" the waitress asked, turning her attention back to Kei.

"I'll just have water."

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

Kei shook his head. "Tonight's about the kids; not me."

She looked disappointed. "Well if you change your mind, let me know. I'll go get your drinks." She left, and Kei leaned back against the booth, glancing at the kids. He was glad he could do something to make them happy.

"Kei," Sho tugged his sleeve and pointed at someone. Kei followed his gaze, about to scold him for pointing since it was rude, but froze as he saw a woman carrying a baby. _Please don't ask me where babies come from, _Kei prayed. Sho hadn't had that lesson yet. "Where do babies come from?"

"Yeah, where do babies come from?" Toshi wondered.

Kei wished he had a gun so he could shoot himself. _Why _did Sho have to ask this question in public? "Well… only an adult can have a baby."

Sho pouted. "Why is everything for adults? That's not fair."

"Because the things you ask me about are for grownups," Kei replied.

Toshi looked confused. "But where does the baby come from?"

The vampire squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, a woman has a baby with the help of a man."

"How does he help? And how come you don't have a baby, Kei? You're a grownup so shouldn't you have a baby?" Sho asked, looking puzzled.

"I don't have a baby because I don't want one. It takes a lot of hard work and responsibility to care for a baby, so when you're older make sure you have a baby _only _when you're ready to take care of one."

"But how does the man help the woman have a baby?" Sho persisted.

Kei buried his face in his hands. "You're too young."

"Sho is, but I'm not!" Toshi insisted.

"You're both too young to be asking me about this," Kei snapped, wishing they'd drop the subject.

Sho pouted. "I bet you don't know where babies come from! If you really knew about them you'd tell us."

The vampire sighed. "Trust me, I know."

"Then why won't you tell us?" Toshi whined.

Kei sighed. "Fine! Two people who love each other decide they want to have a baby together."

"Does this mean we're going to have a baby someday?" Sho asked.

The vampire blushed. "No!"

"Why not?" Sho looked hurt. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Sho, but not _that _way. And we're both men so we wouldn't be able to have a baby anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because uh it wouldn't work."

"Why wouldn't it? And where does a baby come from?" Toshi asked.

Kei paused, trying to come up with a good lie. "You um… buy them at a special stores."

"Really?" Sho asked. "So me and Nii-chan came from the same store?"

"Yes."

"But why can't we have a baby when I'm older? Why does it matter that we're men? Do you not love me enough to want to have a baby with me?" Sho sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kei blushed furiously as the couple nearby shot him a weird look. "Only a woman can have the baby with a man's help, Sho, so we wouldn't be able to do it. And like I said, I do love you! But I love you in a parental way, not a romantic way."

Sho wiped his eyes, looking upset. "You don't love me! You won't sleep with me, go to a brothel with me, and now you won't have a baby with me!"

Kei's blush deepened as more and more people stared at them. They probably thought he was some sick pedophile. The vampire sighed and wrapped his arm around Sho's thin shoulders, pulling him against his side and wiping his tears away with his free hand. "I won't do those things with you because I can't. I'll gladly do other things like take you to the park or the beach, but I can't sleep with you because then I'd be a pedophile, and the other things aren't possible because you need a girl for those, not a man."

"Oh," Sho sniffled, clutching Kei's shirt and hiding his face in his chest. "But you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you." Kei kissed the top of his head, gently pushing him back so he could look Sho in the eyes. "Feel better now?"

Toshi interrupted before Sho could reply. "I'm still confused," he whined. "Why haven't I seen these baby shops before?"

"I've never seen one either," Sho drew back, still keeping his grip on Kei's shirt.

"That's because you're too young. Only adult men can see the baby shops, and that's how they help the woman because she can't see the baby shops on her own."

"Oh. What does she do though?" Sho asked.

"Only women can buy babies," Kei lied.

Toshi nodded. "So Sho and I will see the baby shops when we grow up?"

"Yes."

"But how come only adults can see them? Why can't Toshi and I see them?"

"Because only adults can have babies. You two are too young to raise a child, so that's why you can't see them."

Sho nodded. "You're so smart, Kei! You know everything." He hugged Kei tightly.

The vampire chuckled softly. "I don't know everything, Sho."

"Well you know a lot," Toshi said, face brightening as the waitress returned. "Food!" She set their plates and drinks in front of them, and Toshi immediately dug into his food. Sho pried himself away from Kei's side so he could eat too. Kei sipped his water as he watched them, happy to see his children having a good time – and no longer harassing him about where babies come from.

Toshi was the first to finish his meal, and he shot Kei a pleading look. "Kei, can I get dessert?"

"Can I have some too?" Sho asked, smiling sweetly.

"Finish your dinner first, and then you can get dessert."

Sho quickly finished eating, and looked through the dessert menu with Toshi once he'd cleared his plate. Both decided they wanted ice cream, and Kei called their waitress over.

"Can I get anything else for you?" she asked.

"Two orders of ice cream."

"Coming right up." She cleared their plates away and left, coming back a few minutes later with the ice cream. Toshi immediately wolfed his down and Sho started eating his, but soon he was yawning. He was obviously tired from all the rich food.

"Don't fall asleep in your ice cream," Kei teased.

Sho pouted, but yawned hugely. "I won't." He soon finished his ice cream then snuggled up against Kei, leaning his head against the vampire's shoulder.

Kei brushed his fingers through the child's hair as he glanced up at Toshi. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, that was great. Thanks, Kei!" Toshi beamed as he pushed his bowl of ice cream away.

"Thank you, Kei." Sho snuggled closer.

The vampire smiled softly. "You're welcome. Want to go home once I've paid?"

"Sure, since Sho's falling asleep. It's past his bedtime," Toshi cackled.

"Shut up, Toshi," Sho mumbled.

Kei chuckled a little and scanned the people in the restaurant, searching for their waitress. Fortunately, she was on her way over.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat?" she asked, frowning at Kei. He'd only drunk half of his water.

"I'm fine. Could you bring us the bill though?"

"Of course." She cleaned up the children's ice cream bowls, and Kei draped his arm around Sho's shoulders. The waitress came back, handing the bill to Kei before leaving to check on another table. The vampire pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened the bill, making a pained face as he saw the amount he'd have to pay. Oh well, it'd been worth it. Kei counted out the money and placed it in the bill before closing it.

"Ready?" Kei asked after he'd set the tip on the table.

Toshi hopped to his feet. "I am."

"Sho, you have to sit up." Kei gently nudged him. The boy yawned widely, but sat up so Kei could get out of the booth. He tucked his wallet back into his pocket before taking Sho's hand and tugging him out of the booth. "Let's go home."

"Okay," Toshi skipped out the door and Kei followed, letting go of Sho's hand so he could hold the door for him. He let it swing shut behind them and headed down the street, glancing back as he heard Sho yawn. He rubbed his eyes, blinking sleepily at Kei. He'd been so lively before, but now he looked like he was going to fall over.

"Want me to carry you home?" Kei asked, crouching down on the ground.

"Sure." Sho clambered onto his back, and the vampire hooked his arms under Sho's knees, making sure he had a good grip on him before rising.

"Stay by me, Toshi," Kei instructed as he saw the other boy wandering too far ahead. Toshi obediently waited so Kei could catch up then walked alongside him. Kei adjusted his grip on Sho, glancing down at Toshi. "Did you eat your fill?"

"Yeah, dinner was amazing."

"Good. What about you, Sho?"

"It was great," Sho mumbled.

Kei smiled softly and kept walking, glad he'd been able to make his kids so happy.

Once they reached their apartment, Kei instructed Toshi to get ready for bed before carrying Sho into his bedroom. It was too early for Shinji to be back yet, so the vampire was unsurprised to find that it was only the three of them at home.

"Sho? Wake up," Kei said, nudging the sleeping child with his shoulder.

"Kei?" Sho stirred, yawning as he took his arms off the vampire's neck.

"We're home." Kei knelt down so Sho could get off his back. Once the child was on his feet again, Kei straightened. "Get changed into your pajamas and brush your teeth, then it's time for bed." He doubted he'd have to tell Sho twice since he was so tired.

"Okay." Sho yawned again and went over to his dresser to take out his pajamas. "Thanks for carrying me home."

"You're welcome." Kei tousled Sho's hair and left his room to make sure Toshi had listened to him, and then went into the bathroom to brush his own teeth. Sho joined him a few moments later dressed in old shorts and a comfortable t-shirt. Kei handed Sho his toothbrush, watching to make sure he didn't get toothbrush on himself before resuming his task. Sho sagged against Kei's side as he brushed his teeth, obviously worn out from the day. Kei rinsed his mouth out then put his toothbrush away, lifting Sho up once he'd finished. "Let's get you to bed."

"Mm," Sho made a tired noise and snuggled his face against Kei's shoulder, clutching the front of his shirt. The vampire carried Sho back into his room, setting him down on the bed and tucking him in.

"Kei?" Sho caught his sleeve as he turned to go.

"What?"

"You should eat too."

Kei winced a little. "Not tonight, Sho." He wouldn't spoil this night by succumbing to his lust for blood.

"Tomorrow then." Sho released Kei and snuggled back against his pillows.

"We'll see. Good night, Sho." Feeling parental, the vampire leaned over and kissed Sho's forehead.

"Night." Sho tugged him down for a hug, closing his eyes once Kei had drawn back. The vampire slipped out of the room, checking to make sure Toshi was in bed too before heading to his own room. He sat in his windowsill and looked outside, absently wondering what to do tomorrow. Maybe he'd take the kids to the beach…

Tomorrow was still hours away though, and Kei knew Sho would have something in mind. Until then, he would stay here and watch over his sleeping children.


End file.
